


Your Sweetened Tears

by MysticalShard



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abuse, Anyone want seconds lol, At some point Ardyn turns into Noct, Blood, Dark, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, I am Not A Nice Person, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Poor Prompto, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slapping, Torture, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Why am I like this holy shit, please read at your own risk, tear licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalShard/pseuds/MysticalShard
Summary: His smug grin was gone but his eyes -- oh, the look in his eyes -- they looked vile, full of dastardly intent.At this point Prompto could barely stand, his heart drummed against his rib-cage, the wild rush of his blood pressure clogged his ears and sweat trickled down his jawline. Ardyn stood tall towering over the petite young man. Ardyn was at least a head or maybe even two heads taller than him."Have you realized that you're helpless without the Prince's power, ill-starred beyond the fortunate?"In which Prompto has been trapped within a confined room in Zegnautus Keep by Ardyn.





	Your Sweetened Tears

**Author's Note:**

> **Very Important A/N** I'd like to discuss: We're going to start off by belittling Prom and then having everything just happen. However, it's a build-up to the whole traumatic situation. As much as Prom is my fav character, you know I can't resist. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (Yet, I expand way too much. Just bare with me on this, okay?) I also hate my writing. A lot. I describe way more than necessary and expand more than I need to. (╯︵╰,) I also didn't mean to upload it on the Fourth of July, so Happy Independence Day! 
> 
> I also didn't plan for this coming out after Episode Prompto. Funny.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they rightfully belong to Square Enix. I do not support or in any way provoke rape; it is a horrendous action and a crime that should never be inflicted upon any being, that alone saying anyone. If you are sensitive to these kinds of topics, I recommend that you leave immediately. Thank you, and enjoy~!

Where he was now, he wasn't even sure himself.

Black soaked his vision. All he could make out was the absence of color; darkness was in his wake. When Prompto fluttered open his eyes everything flashed at him like an explosion, it made his vision fog up. Wherever he was there was light and it assaulted his eyes.

Prompto felt anxious now. Where was he? How did he get here? Sweat leaked down his brow until it reached his freckled cheeks, he felt sluggish, he could barely shift his legs. Last thing he could remember was slipping away from the group and everything stopped, came to a halt. His memory evaded him and Prompto found himself getting more flustered by the second from just thinking about it.

    "Awake at last." 

That gruff husky voice sliced through the silence sickeningly.

Ardyn.

That's right, his memory returned just like a splash of cold water to the face.

    "How did the little gunslinger sleep?" The broad man approached, smirk plastered upon his features. "Peacefully I presume?"

Wild violet-red locks bounced as he came even closer, scruffy mouth churned upward into a smirk and hazel eyes intensively glaring the gunner down. Prompto felt the twisting knot clench at his gut and he bit his lip. "Why am I here, what do you want?" Azure eyes narrowed as he nearly chewed his inner cheek. This was no ordinary man, oh he's so certain of it. This tall; menacing; crooked man towered over him and it made him shiver.

   "Where are we?" Prompto asked once more with a bitter snarl, blue eyes hesitantly focused on the man. That chill feeling of anxiety rushed through him.

Without even realizing it more questions slipped from his slightly trembling lips.

   "One shouldn't ask such pointless questions, but if I were to give you intel...." The red-violet haired man crouched ever so close to the blond that he could feel the heat of his breath, "you are located some place of your familiarity. I think you'll recognize it." Another smirk.

Feeling uncomfortable the blond shifted backwards still pinning cold daggers at the man with his grimacing blue eyes. "A place like this, I doubt I remember anything as crappy." He muttered.

   "Be as it may disturbing, I'm certain you will recall it."

And there he was again, a hand sliding over Prompto's cheek (more like caressing). It was when he tried to pull away the man had carefully grabbed his chin and forced his ethereal blue eyes into two golden suns. Both of the gunner's hands sprung and tightened around the Chancellor's wrist. "You're intimidated I see." He spoke and the blond shoved his hand away.

   "Don't touch me."

   "Dear boy," Ardyn's bone chilling voice rasped, "you have no power; you're in my domain, my rules are set."

   "Which means you cannot simply tell me what I can or cannot do." And the hand forcefully took his narrow chin and jerked him forward. "Do you understand?"

Of course he didn't understand. That rebellious spirit flared within him and he growled silently, it was so close to a whimper. No, he might as well had been whimpering considering how scared he really was. "Like I'd believe that." His eyes wavered and the smirk on Ardyn's face flattened.

   "Naïve and insecure. This is going to change."

Ardyn distanced himself from the blond to pace the other way. That's when he took the opportunity. Before the man could turn around the youth felt the familiar weapon materialize within his gloved hands and aimed at Ardyn's backside. He called his gun.

   "Don't move, stay right where you are."

Prompto aimed his pistol straight at Ardyn like a target. No way in hell was he planning to miss.

Silence wrapped its fingers around the area. The large man didn't seem phased, not even in the slightest.

   "Threatening are we? That is not a smart choice."

Prompto waited for this man, dared him to turn around and tempt him but he somehow doubted that it would be that easy. Just like Prompto thought, Ardyn had slowly rotated to get a good look at his face; his intense glare was confident, unamused, but Prompto; there was a weak flame wavering in his blue irises. Far too weak to look menacing. "Will you shoot me; take the shot and try to end my existence forever more?" That slick baritone voice slid off.

   "If that's what it takes." 

He didn't know. He wasn't sure.

At this point Prompto wasn't even sure of himself. Would he take a life for his selfish desire to leave and find his friends? It's not selfish, it's a normal decision many would consider in a crisis similar to this. However he doubted he sounded convincing. Ardyn was far out of his league; but he had to try. At least.

   "Then by all means," Ardyn cooed, "Shoot me."

Blue eyes narrowed. "Trust me; I'd be more than happy to."

He didn't know. He wasn't sure.

He should wipe that damn look off his face. Then he found the maroon haired man speaking. "That doesn't sound so convincing, can you admit to it?" That only made the grip on his gun tighten, a frown glued his features for sure.

   "A desperate mind shrouded in confusion can really brace a person." His smug grin shifted, "My apologies, did I say person? I believe in your case you would be a  _thing._ "

   "I'm not messing around. I  _will_ shoot."

He wasn't sure.

   "Then proceed, go right ahead. It is in your natural programming if not your inhuman blood."

Each word he spoke sounded more teasing, menacing, and he began walking towards the armed blond.

   "How would the Prince react to a mere MT gunning down individua--"

A loud  _boom_ pierced the air as a bullet lodged straight in Ardyn's forehead. He fell back on the ground with an audible  _thud,_ his fedora rolling away. Prompto released a shuddered breath as he watched the body fall and collide into the floor without even a sputtering a gasp. He lowered his gun and looked around; where was this place and how did he get here? It felt familiar and he hated it. There was only one place that he knows this would be.

_Zegnautus._

Prompto felt like jelly and he could barely even walk. It was like watching a newborn deer.

_'I feel so weak. He didn't drug me or anything...'_

He grabbed onto a railing behind him. The room was definitely a room, very much like a box or a storage. It was frigid and sent chills through his arm. Was there any time to look around and find a key of some sort? 

   "It's rude to interrupt someone speaking you know."

Ice ran through his veins, glued to where he stood. Right there where a corpse should be, the man began rising hauntingly like a zombie alleviating from their grave.

_There's no way._

Ardyn stumbled as he tried to stand, he grabbed his fedora and brushed off the tiny puffs of dust on it. A black hole was implanted in the middle of his skull where the bullet landed.

Black liquid trickled from the corners of his mouth and what looked like dark veins thickened on his face, even his eyes had changed to a black hue. Was that... blood? But it's black, blood isn't black, it's red. A chill crawled up Prompto's back as he witnessed this in front of his very eyes. "No way," he shuddered, his eyes widened. 

Ardyn should be dead.

Ardyn continued his waltz as he came closer to the shrinking blond. "What's wrong? I thought you said you were to end my existence." His footsteps grew deafening and Prompto felt his hand click at the gun. "And you're damn right I will!" And he lit his gun with another shot, the bullet drilling into the muscle below the right side of the Chancellor's collar bone. The man fumbled backwards but still held his ground smoothly recollecting himself. Dark streaks like clouds puffed out of him like steam similar to that of a daemon's.

Nothing was working.

This wasn't normal, none of it was. "Why won't you... What even are you?" Came the surprised voice of the blond.

Cold sweat pricked at his brow while the firm hold upon his gun began to falter. Ardyn walks slow, so sluggishly slow that it's painful to watch; Prompto was completely powerless and all the anxiety rushed through his veins.

   "Ah, usually something as murderous as this would kill a normal being, however, you can already assume that  _I'm not normal._ "

_He's not normal. Probably not even human -- what the?_

Suddenly the weapon within his hands dematerialized and his eyes widened as he looked around.

   "Are you looking for this little thing?"

Right there formed within another gloved hand -- Ardyn's hands -- was his pistol glimmering with a bright luster.

   "H-hey!?"

   "It is dangerous to be held in untrained hands I must say. I'm certain you're more grounded than this."

There was no way he should be able to do such a thing. "What, how can you do that?" He gaped, however his question went unanswered as Ardyn continued. "Those shots penetrated vital parts of the body considerably enough to fracture arteries. You even went for my head. Perfectly executed by an MT." Ardyn jolted the gun in his hand like a toy.

   "That's just what you are; you were  _made_ for this, dearest."

Prompto looked pallid.

Awe struck him like a rock thrown at his head. "There's no way you can do that!" His mind repeatedly called for his weapon, a pistol, a rifle -- hell, even a blade from the Armiger would work -- but to no such luck. Ardyn grinned. "However I can, and I did." Soon he just found himself foolishly relying on luck hoping that it would work. But seeing it within the grip of Ardyn as he tilts it teasingly chips at his bravery.

_Only Noct can do that._

It only made Prompto feel even more weak; helpless; vulnerable. He wasn't sure.

   "Perhaps you are in need of some discipline."

His gun disappeared from the Chancellor's hand in a luminous red, no longer that blue.

_The blue that signified Noctis._

His smug grin was gone but his eyes -- oh, the look in his eyes -- they looked vile, full of dastardly intent. 

At this point, Prompto could barely stand, his heart drummed against his rib-cage, the wild rush of his blood pressure clogged his ears and sweat trickled down his jawline. Ardyn stood tall, towering over the petite young man, Ardyn was at least a head, or maybe even two heads taller than him.

   "Have you realized that you're helpless without the Prince's power, ill-starred beyond the fortunate?"

Prompto growled. "Fuck you. If I'm helpless to do anything, then fine. But Noct is going to, he _will,_ kick your ass...!" When those words left his mouth a loud _slap_ sound tore through the silence even echoing. Ardyn backhanded him. Hard. It stung like fire broiling his red cheek. If he could move he would have a long time ago but he was frozen.

Frozen with fear.

   "Ah, youth. Believing everything like a fairy tale. It's sickening." And the Chancellor captured his chin and smoothed his thumb across Prompto's bottom lip.

   "How about this: are you certain that he will? Come for you I mean."

Then suddenly, Prompto felt a large warm hand capture his right wrist and tug him forward and he collided into the man's broad chest, the hold upon his wrist grew even tighter, so tight that he believed that his wrist would break, and Ardyn's other hand slithered down Prompto's side disturbingly. Lustfully. Prompto winced, grinding his teeth a desperate gasp left his mouth, it hurt him. He balled his free hand into a fist and tried to push him away but the man grew more pleased by this as his dastardly smirk elevated into a monster's.

   "You're right handed, correct?"

Prompto was could feel his legs quaking.

The grip tightened to an excruciating measure, his whole wrist burned a ghostly white. "I don't like to repeat myself." Ardyn moved in so close that Prompto could feel the heat of his breath brush his cheeks. "Are you right handed?" The way those very words crawled out his throat sounded far from happy.

Prompto nodded.

He tightened his hold on the weakening wrist. "I can't hear you." He wanted to. Biting his lip, Prompto forced his voice out in a squeak.

   "Y-yes...!"

_CRACK!_

Searing hot pain blazed through his wrist and he screamed. He couldn't feel his wrist, he couldn't move his fingers properly without twitching. Ardyn had fractured his wrist, if not, then  _he broke it._ The male fell to the frigid flooring on his knees clenching his wrist as white hot smoldering pain enveloped his injury, he began to cry out and tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Eventually his wrist blossomed a poisonous purple from the bruise. There was no way for him to escape now, his dominant hand was fractured and he couldn't use it to his advantage.

   "Now, tell me," as Ardyn came closer he got taller, "are you afraid now?"

He continued. "Have you truly recognized the futility of your struggle? The piteous state you are in?"

Yes.

Prompto should have. He really should've.

   "Y-you're a sicko..."

Scared. So terrified that when the man shifted he jolted back with fear written all over his face: wide angered eyes filled with tears and reddened cheeks.

Ardyn leaned over him and brought his gloved hand to caress the wounded blond. "Such a delectable expression. Your face and all..." He cooed sinister-like, his touch was toxic and burned Prompto's skin. That touch escalated into a more possessive move as it slithered down his neck and skimming over his Adam's apple. Then contracting his hand back to fondle his cheek, Ardyn had crouched; he was enjoying himself and used his other hand to explore the petite blond by lifting his shirt and ghosting over his now exposed abs.

   "W-what are you doing?" The gunner squeaked out.

His heart banged, panic started to rise and soon he found himself trying to scoot away from the man. Then Ardyn clenched at his skin so tightly it was enough to blemish, and he squeaked. 

   "Be quiet. I'm tired of your questions."

His lips began to tremble. Wait, don't show this bastard any amount of fear. _'Like hell I'll let him have his fun. It hurts but I can do this, I won't let him crack me. I can be strong.'_  It was all that was repeating in his mind. Therefore, he continued to glare at Ardyn and the man raised his brows. Not entirely shock of course. "Trying to pass off bravery, boy?" Chuckling with cynical he bored his golden gaze on the male below him. "Don't try. What I am to do to you here will shatter your fables and courage. Well, I'm hoping so."

 _'Do your worst.'_  he shouted in his mind but was he really certain? No. Was he truly serious about this? Not even close. Prompto knew Noctis was coming for him, he knew. But exactly, when? He wasn't in the slightest courageous here.

This was his intense dismay.

Ardyn brushed himself over Prompto, ruffling the blond's clothes hungrily and even rubbing himself on him; even as far as sliding his hand back up the gunner's shirt and teasing a nipple or two. "S-stop it...!" he tried to stay calm, tried to protest it: nothing but strangled moans. Cheeks blossoming a fiery pink. "No, I think not. You are to do everything I say." In the midst of this humiliating act he swore he felt a hard or rough organ skim over his thigh.

   "Now then."

Ardyn was hard.

   "Get on your knees, boy."

Prompto refused until Ardyn yanked him by his hair, and he yelped. What was happening, he did not know. The maroon haired man raised himself from the ground and towered over him once again. Then there was the sound of a belt unbuckling.

There positioned by his face was Ardyn's halfway erected cock.

   "You are to blow me."

Prompto couldn't believe his ears and tensed. His blood had run ice cold. "What?"

Violently, Ardyn had backhanded him and the strong sting ached at his cheek. There was no holding it in now; he cried and thick tears bubbled, at this rate he was showing how vincible he had become. Dread crawled on his skin, everything became so hard to see through his glossy tears fogging his vision. "Look at me." He heard Ardyn's command but he didn't dare show his face, just kept it down in shadowed fear.

   "I _shan't_ repeat myself."

Prompto's breath hitched and his heart had sunken six feet below, it was hard to breathe. The gunner looked up and saw the face as cold as a tundra's. Not only that, but the pulsating organ was right in his face.

"I'm waiting."

He stared at the massive organ for quite the time but when he heard "Tick-tock _,_ tick-tock; _the clock is ticking_. _"_ his mind blanked out in panic. He wrapped his trembling fingers around the base of the shaft and brought his mouth to the head of it, gently licking the tip and hesitating to proceed any further than that. Crystalline tears streamed down his reddened cheeks as he shuddered and wept silently. Ardyn sighed apathetically and gripped the gunslinger's jaw tightly, so tight that he could've cracked his jawline like an egg. "Do try to entertain me, and do it well." Dementedly the man grinned. He released his hold on Prompto.

   "I'm t-trying..."

   "It doesn't look like you are, it looks like you're petrified, dearest."

He wanted to say anything, something but the grip on his hair tightened and he yelped, and as soon as his mouth dropped open the pumping organ was plunged inside. He choked. Actually close to vomiting as the taste of rotten bile pooled at the back of his throat. Prompto was tempting to bite it --  _it was so tempting_ \-- but the glare this man gave would make a hundred Garula run to the hills. He didn't dare move.

A forceful jab into his mouth and he almost keeled over. "This is pitiful. I'm sure you've done this before?"

 _Nod. Shake your head. Do whatever_. Nothing happened. All there was present was a frozen youth and a very unimpressed elder.

   "You must have fawned over Prince Noctis like this. Been at his knees and showering him with pleasure like a good little servant?" Violet blue eyes widened in shock and pulled away from the man's cock. "N-no! I could never..."

No. He would. He would if only Noctis had asked him to; if only they were comfortably together.

_Although, Noctis hadn't felt the same._

   "Ah, ah, ah. No talking." Ardyn tugged his hair harder, enough to make him scream; he didn't waste a second to shove himself back inside silencing the whimpering blond. The man's cock burled deep within Prompto's wet cavern and pushed in at a regular pace, each thrust rummaged the back of Prompto's throat which caused him to gag multiple times.

He thrusts once, twice, thrice, and it adds on.

_Torture._

_When will it end?_

He didn't know.

   "That's it, keep it moving swimmingly." Ardyn groaned and released pleasurable breaths that were mostly silent. Prompto's jaw ached. It hurt. He whimpered and cried from the penis invading his mouth, it was threatening to practically choke him to death with how gruesome it bruised the back of his mouth. The blond placed his hands on the Chancellor's thighs and pushed against them, even his teeth raked against the frenulum of the elder's cock painfully -- raking his teeth on skin of the penis enough to scar -- then Ardyn grabbed a fist full of yellow locks once more and forced him back onto his enormous cock.

   "Don't disappoint me."

Surely he would. Ardyn called his gun and cocked it at his head. That's when Prompto scrunched back, his eyes were never leaving that accursed object glinting in that man's hand. He couldn't breathe, his nose was buried in pubes. He couldn't think, the assault was enough to make his head spin. Gorgeous blue eyes reduced to nothing but terror; to fear. Everything was fading into shades and splotches of black. "Good boy." He heard the Chancellor's slick voice and he tensed his grip on the man's thighs.

His tongue lubricated over the erected cock and it was coated in nothing but his saliva, trails of it leaking and dripping down his chin. It pooled below on the ground between his knees. Anyone could see Ardyn was feeling blissful. Prompto's muffled grunts and protests turned him on even more. Even the squelching sounds of his boner downing inside the youth's mouth made his hunger increase.

Every time Prompto made a mistake Ardyn would hit him. Abuse him. Yank at his pure sunshine locks until he pulled some strands out and hear him scream. Hear him yell and plea.

Salt is what he tasted. And he did  _not_ favor it. 

Who knows how long this has gone, certainly not the Gods; he sat there on aching knees slurping at Ardyn's dick like a slut.

Speed accelerating now, Ardyn rammed into the gunslinger's mouth and buried himself even deeper. Releasing a grunt, the elder pushed in and released his load; Prompto squeaked and jerked back at the alien liquid pouring into his mouth. Thick strings of the man's warm seed poured into him like a faucet and it tasted salty, so, so salty that his tongue recoiled and his nostrils flared at the foreign flavor.

One minute; he retracted his almost now flaccid penis from the blond's mouth. Prompto keeled over ready to splurt the liquid out, however he heard the click of the gun at the side of his head and Ardyn leaning towards his face, so close that Ardyn could count every freckle on his red skin. "Swallow," the daemon frowned but replaced it with a smirk. "You wouldn't want to disappoint me any further, would you?"

Trembling now, he violently shook his head.

   "Good. Now swallow. Drink up."

He didn't want to.  _Gods_ he didn't want to. But he did. Swallowing the thick ropes of semen down his throat, he gasped for air and coughed harshly, a thick line of semen trickled down his chin. It was like swallowing a slug, not that he would know. It's just disgustingly thick and slimy like one. "Good boy; very good!" Ardyn spoke but he didn't care. Golden locks stuck to the sides of his face, his blue eyes puffy and filled with fear, exhaust, terror; so many emotions. Tears visible, his face was painted a rough red making his freckles stand out.

   "P-please..."

There was no escape route for him, he was completely useless. He couldn't summon his gun, he couldn't get out of his grasp, he couldn't even muster his own voice. All he could do was watch as this man, this beast drink in his fear like fine wine.

The worst part was that Ardyn hadn't once decreased in hardness; this bastard was still going strong. "Oh, darling. You've done so well, you make me want to go again."

He ignored the blond's protests and grabbed his shirt to pull him in closer. "No, wait--!" He shrunk back into himself.

   "Be quiet." Ardyn drew closer. "I grow weary of your resistance."

' _What's the point in trying to defend yourself, just let it happen.'_

Where did that mask of bravery roll off to or where did it even go? Prompto, now falling into a void of anxiety questioned it himself. Was he ever strong to begin with? Not a chance. What good would he be to Noctis then? Why did he ever choose such a pathetic weakling like him to travel with the others, the ones who could easily take care of themselves on their own. He didn't tend to notice the larger male intruding his personal space.

   "You've finally understood where your real place is."

No.

_No._

_I'm not weak._

_I don't belong here. I don't!_

   "You resist countless of times, but you do know where you rightfully belong." The Accursed grinned. "That's good. But do you wish to know what I intend to do?" Cheekbones rising and teeth exposed, he leaned so close to the trembling blond that he could hear his shuddering breath hitch. Hot breath brushed against his ear as Ardyn opened his mouth and began to whisper.

_"I'm going to make you scream, cry, howl. Take you right here on this very ground and make you mewl for mercy; beg and scream with every delicate fiber you hold in your body. Extinguish your courageous flame and proceed to violate you until blood overflows."_

_No._

_"Make you realize just how weak and pitiful of a creature you've grown to be. Remind you of what you are and what is to transpire."_

Time sped up and all he could hear was the pounding of his heart within his ears.

_N-no he can't be serious. No._

   "Remind you that your petite Prince hasn't come to rescue you. He never will."

Ardyn slithered his way towards Prompto who only shrunk back.

   "You can't, you won't!"

   "Oh, but I can, and I will."

_No._

_Please no._

_This can't be real. It can't._

_Please._

Without hesitation he collided his foot with Ardyn's shin and the man hissed. Prompto didn't cease the moment to slam his uninjured fist into the man's face and squirm away -- scrunch far, far away. When he relocated the man, he froze. In front of his widely terrified eyes was the man glowering at him with flaming cold hazel eyes. They burned, scorched his very soul by their look alone.

   "You shouldn't have done that."

What he had done had angered a monster.

No.

Angered the Devil himself.

Ardyn growled as he latched a hand onto Prompto's ankle tugging him towards and he cried. "No! Get off!" He fought. Threw fists and limbs. Sounds of clothes ruffling, hands slapping and desperate pleas surfaced; Prompto was on the edge of screaming and fighting until he could find an opening, an escape or something.

Anything.

Anything could have done.

_Anything._

Him, completely vulnerable to the massive being above, whimpered at the sight. Ardyn smacked at him with composed blows, ones that were strong but not wild, not out of uncontrollable anger. Calculated ones. Soon he fought the youth until he ruffled the clothes off of the resisting male: tugging off his vest and top. Ardyn then claimed the blond's arms and held him still as he continued to thrash and panic, what else was he supposed to do in a dire situation like this? Prompto couldn't take this, Prompto couldn't comprehend what else to do, Prompto couldn't stop flailing.

He just couldn't.

A chuckle bubbled from Ardyn, "Yes," he said, "struggle to your heart's content."

   "This will bring me great satisfaction."

It wasn't that a giant individual was holding him down against his that terrified him. It was that Ardyn was getting off to this. He had enjoyed the offspring of terror radiating off of the boy like candy. Like it was a soft served drink to quench his escalating thirst. Like wine. After another wet smack to the face everything shifted to a blurry perspective and he saw stars, there was a constant ringing inside his ears. Ardyn had unbuckled Prompto's belt and soon Prompto felt his pants being ripped off from his legs; he still tried to fight.

   "Stop it!! Please!"

He begged.

Ardyn flipped him onto his stomach and positioned his ass in the air, he whimpered and tried to kick. Ardyn had successfully caught his foot and twisted it an awful angle; he twisted his foot and he shrieked. The next thing he knew was that his wrists were bounded by a red scarf -- Ardyn's scarf. All his hairs raised on end and he tried his best to turn around, to crane his head to look at the this very daemon.

This very man who is going to steal his innocence. He squirmed but when he felt a pair of hands capture his hips and something protruding his entrance. Frozen. His lips quivered.

   "Please... Don't do this." His voice came out as a whisper, hitched and uneven.

   "You have no place to convince me. I shall do this against your consent, child."

There was no way out. This was really happening. A single tear traveled down his cheek.

Prompto winced as he felt the foreign organ puncture through his ring and he tensed. "No... P-please..." He whispered out (more like a choke) and he shut his eyes tightly. Ardyn shoved his length through Prompto's entrance forcefully and buried himself deep.

Prompto let out a blood curdling scream.

Black fuzz clouded the corners of his vision, his mind was blank, his fingers clawed violently at the metal flooring, his teeth grit so hard they threatened to break. He felt like he had been lit on fire; true Hell. He cried like never before. Like he was being strangled. Prompto's voice rasped out in gasps and sharp cries that pleased the man. Ardyn's dick was surrounded by a thick wall of tight muscle and it sucked him in. 

   "You're adjusting well, how splendid."

White pain broiled across his body as Ardyn violated his ass with thrusts so agonizingly torturous. The grip upon his sensitive hips tightened as the maroon haired man withdrew so agonizingly slow and slamming right back in with a powerful thrust. Prompto's pleas and choked sobs filled Ardyn, with glee, with  _immense_ satisfaction.

To him, it was torture.

To Ardyn, it was bliss.

The soft and pure insides of his entrance were now shredded and violated by now. Blood trickled down his thighs, hot pain blossomed through his backside and he knew he was bleeding, it was too much and he hasn't been prepared. Drool dripped beneath his chin as his teeth grinded together painfully. The senseless rocking increased and time froze, a mind lulled into a weary state. At some point Ardyn's fedora rolled off of his head. Each thrust caused his voice to squeak out like a weeping child, so many inhumane noises he never knew he could make. He begged, cried, but soon silenced himself. There was no way he would ever reveal such a weakness to him. No.

A hand roughly gripped his side and pinched the skin there causing Prompto to yelp and Ardyn bury even deeper, another scream. "That sound, yes, is like music to my ears. A sweet savored lullaby." He cooed within his ear. At this point Prompto was hyperventilating, face all red and scrunched in pain. "Sing more for me, won't you?"

Withdrawing for a second he flipped the blond over on his back and caught those terrified wide glossy eyes.

   ". . . Please, don't . . ."

The protest went ignored as his grin widened and he shoved right back into that bloody tight ring of muscle making Prompto screech out once more. Prompto's voice was diminished into nothing but painful hitches, gasps, choking sobs. Barely even a whisper. All he could see were golden eyes scorching his soul in a dazed demented look and that chesire grin, so he looked away only to have a hand grip his jaw and forced him back to looking at the man. "I want you to look at me; don't take your eyes off me for a second. Or I will inflict more pain."

The boy's face was like an endless fountain of tears.

He forced the gunner's head to the side and Ardyn licked the very tears off the boy's face. He was drinking his tears, devouring them. What made Prompto shudder even harder was that he was licking his face. "So salty, yet so sweet; your beloved tears." He mused as he continued to assault him. "So exquisite like wine."

_It hurts. Make it stop._

_Get it over with already._

_Please._

_..._

_..._

**_Noct._ **

Where was the Prince? No where to be found. He must fend for himself now and he has no problem with doing that, he is strong, but here and now, he is nothing more than a quivering mess of tears and screams against The Accursed. How much he would give to see those blessed steel blue eyes that held light in them, that messy black mop of hair he had, that casual personality and mellow voice he carried... He missed it.

Now all he sees is a monster towering over him with a sinister smile.

The sound of skin slapping echoed within the contained room and it sickened him to just hear the awful sounds, especially the poisonous grunts of pleasure dripping from Ardyn's lips.

The man's thrusts became brutally quick which was close that he was to ejaculate soon, but who knows. One fatal thrust and Ardyn plunged himself the furthest he had gone and paused, releasing his seed within the boy, Prompto gasping and releasing a cry as he felt the warm liquid fill his insides. Astrals, how long it had been before the man withdrew? Cum dripped from the gunner's twitching entrance. Prompto was fidgeting himself.

Grunting, Ardyn grinned. "You are beautiful, made for me. Ah, how I wish I could repeat this action more than just once with you."

   "Since you've been complying well, I'll give you the pleasure you deserve for being such a good boy."

Prompto recoiled pathetically as a gloved hand reached for his penis and stroked it until it was pinning hard, another hand circling around his nipple. "What are, you --"

   "Doing? Giving you a reward."

A faint red blossomed on his cheeks as he tried to turn away in shame, his body was betraying him. He didn't want this, especially with this guy, but his body was melting in pleasure the more that hand stroked his stiff cock. "It may feel better if you were to imagine your sweet Prince." And his heart sunk. When his eyes popped open there wasn't a man of rich dark red hair with hazel eyes, but a man of black locks and stormy blue irises.

Prompto's heart turned to stone.

There was Noctis, manhandling him with a grin plastered on his cherry tinted lips. Prompto wasn't breathing and he sure as hell wasn't going to. "...Noct?" His voice hitched painfully. A smile should be present on his face, a happy expression knowing that his best friend had returned and was here. But it wasn't. Prompto wasn't smiling, he had been frozen with fear; as pale as a person who had just seen a ghost. "What's wrong?" He asked, "Didn't you want to see me, Prom?" But this wasn't Noctis, it wasn't. Yet he couldn't stop his eyes exploding with tears.

   "...Shut up."

This isn't real. It wasn't. How dare he imitate his best friend? It's not a surprise, but instead there was a grin all to familiar.

   "Shouldn't you know that I missed you?"

   "Shut up!"

The mere thought of Noctis pinning him down, hungrily devouring his lips, seductively spilling sweet nothings in his ears, telling him his feelings, the crave of skin on skin contact; it did make it feel better, not only that, but it made his pleasure skyrocket. But it's not him. he felt sick, so sick to his stomach. Within minutes he came with a frustrated cry, the white stringy substance coated his bare chest.

His mind was blank and he looked exhausted, pitiful beyond relief. "There, wasn't that better?" When he opened one of his eyes, Noctis wasn't there anymore. It was Ardyn. Just as it should be, the blond gave a broken laugh.

Noct wasn't coming for him. He might as well acknowledged his fate now and be done with everything. Why would the Prince of all Eos be interested in some MT? No. That couldn't be right, they've been friends -- best friends -- for years. Something as fragile as this couldn't shatter their bond. But he was hopeless; he didn't want to believe. Something inside him told him that he shouldn't give up. But now?

He already had.

A few breaths and he'd still been silent, he looked dazed, not even sure if he could even here or if he even was conscious. Ardyn proceeded to untie the gunslinger's wrists of his scarf; what remained were vile red markings and his usual bracelets that shielded his bar-code. Ardyn then caressed the blond's torched face and grinned sadly. There was no response but he clearly was looking at him with half lid eyes, ones that looked  _broken._  

The maroon haired man loomed in and placed his lips upon the youth's lips -- sensible and time consuming -- a kiss that wasn't rough in the slightest. When he retracted his lips he smiled.

Prompto wasn't even responsive.

   "You are pitiful, yet you lay here with a ravishing expression."

No response, however his brows twitched and narrowed. 

"...Go to Hell."

Ardyn's smirk slackened a bit and he grabbed Prompto's jaw for the millionth time. "Spare me the censure." And harshly flicked him to the side with an ill-mannered intent. "Clean yourself up, I have more important matters than your unruly behavior." And Ardyn rose upward on his two legs and reached for his large dark fedora.

   "Until we meet again, my little gunslinger."

There, right there, Ardyn slithered away like the snake he was chuckling maniacally and humming a familiar tune. _Humming the Chocobo theme song._  When Prompto heard the sound of footsteps quiet he didn't move. When Prompto heard the sound of an iron door shutting he didn't breathe. When Prompto felt no other presence than his own he didn't speak. A familiar feeling alleviated in the pits of his stomach and the bile stung his throat. Prompto vomited, harsh coughing and mixed liquids drooled from his mouth, it stung painfully and Prompto croaked in disapproval. Within minutes he came to with a dead expression. He stayed on his side and brought his knees toward chest and buried his tear stained face within them, cradling himself, a silent sob resonating from his sore throat and he shivered.

He was cold.

He was tired.

He was in pain.

He missed his friends.

Prompto laid there in a pool of negative thoughts as tears pooled from his eyes.

Nothing there but him and his sweetened tears.

**Author's Note:**

>  **You smell that? That's the smell of shit.** (I'm sorry, I'm very tired.) Ah. I loathe my writing style immensely. I really hate it. This wasn't so bad, however, I am thinking on making much more darker things within the future. I sincerely hope you all endured my extensive writing, I know sometimes I can describe a situation far longer than it should go on.
> 
> What I wanted emphasized in this fic was the initial terror that Prompto experienced, his frantic movements and frenzied thoughts. Of course I probably didn't do the best job at it due to making the fic a sizable amount of words instead of going overboard like 10k. I sure hope I got most of it down.


End file.
